Tourniquet
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA] Ela perdeu o grande amor de sua vida e agora não via mais sentido em continuar lutando. [DG] [SONGFIC]


Ginevra andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts, queria chegar rápido ao seu dormitório e dar um fim ao que estava sentindo. Muitas vezes tinha pensado em fazer isso, mas por medo ou até mesmo por covardia, ela sempre desistia, mas agora seria diferente, agüentaria até o final.

Chegou no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, pegou uma navalha que tinha ganhado de Gui e se trancou no banheiro. Sentou-se no chão e começou a executar seu "plano": pegou a navalha e cortou os pulsos. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelos seus braços e uma dor fina nos braços. Pensou que fazendo aquilo ia diminuir o seu sofrimento, mas agora começava a achar que o tinha aumentado.

_**I tried to kill the pain/ Eu tentei matar a dor**_

_**But only brought more/ Mas só me trouxe mais  
(so much more)/ Tanto mais**_

**I lay dying/ Eu deitei morrendo  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal/ E eu estou derramando pesar carmesim e traição  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming/ Eu estou morrendo, rezando, sangrando e gritando  
Am i too lost to be saved/ Eu estou muito perdida para ser salva?  
Am i too lost/Eu estou muito perdida?**

A dor latejante fazia-a ter vontade de gritar, de pedir socorro. Mas simplesmente não podia. Aquela dor era muito menor da que sentia no seu coração.

_**My God my tourniquet/ Meu Deus, meu torniquete**_

Return to me salvation/ Retorne a mim, salvação 

_**My God my tourniquet/ Meu Deus, meu torniquete**_

_**Return to me salvation/ Retorne a mim, salvação.**_

Olhou para o teto do banheiro e fechou os olhos, recordava dos últimos instantes em que tinha vivido com ele. Os encontros na sala abandonada do 4o. andar, a reação das famílias quando souberam que seus filhos tinham "acabado" com a rivalidade de várias décadas e, por fim, a imagem dele caindo, sem vida, em seus braços. Não se importava se estava morrendo, só queria ter certeza de que ia encontra-lo do outro lado, de que não ia esquece-la.

**_Do you remember me/ Você lembra de mim?_**

_**Lost for so long/ Perdida a tanto tempo**_

**_Will you be on the other side/ Você estará do outro lado?_**

Or will you forget me/ Você esquecerá de mim? 

_**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming/ Eu estou morrendo, rezando, sangrando e gritando**_

**_Am I too lost to be saved/ Eu estou muito perdida para ser salva?_**

**_Am I too lost/ Eu estou muito perdida?_**

Viu mais uma vez a cena da morte dele, quando um dos comensais lançou uma maldição imperdoável nela, a mais forte de todas, a que não tinha contra-feitiço, aquela que era fatal: _Avada Kedavra. _Mas ninguém esperava que ele fosse se colocar entre a maldição e ela, sendo assim atingido, sem tempo de despedidas. O seu corpo caiu inerte sobre ela. Olhou para o rosto do rapaz e agora ele parecia mais pálido do que antes. Sua face não tinha marcas de que ele sentira dores, parecia que estava dormindo, mas Gina sabia que ele nunca mais iria acordar.

Deu um último beijo nos lábios frios dele, levantou-se e olhou para o assassino do rapaz, que estava a sua frente, sem reação. E sem pensar duas vezes, pegou sua varinha e lançou a mesma maldição que quase a matara. Viu o comensal cair quase instantaneamente, chegou próximo ao cadáver e tirou seu capuz. O rosto muito parecido com o de sua vítima, só que mais velho e o cabelo loiro maior. Tinha acabado de matar o pai do seu namorado, acabara de matar Lúcio Malfoy.

Saiu correndo do local e foi para Hogwarts, a fim de acabar com aquela dor, aquele vazio.

_**My God my tourniquet/ Meu Deus, meu torniquete**_

_**Return to me salvation/ Retorne a mim, salvação**_

_**My God my tourniquet/ Meu Deus, meu torniquete**_

Return to me salvation/ Retorne a mim, salvação 

Agora estava no banheiro feminino do sexto ano, sangrando, morrendo, chorando e pedindo a Deus, Merlim ou qualquer outro ser superior que acabasse logo com tudo aquilo.

Abriu os olhos e via tudo escuro, talvez estivesse bem perto de alcançar a salvação.

Deitou-se no chão e sentia que suas feridas não doíam mais, não sentia mais o sangue escorrendo por suas mãos, só estava com muito frio e tudo parecia muito escuro agora.

_**My wounds cry for the grave/ Minhas feridas choram pela sepultura**_

My soul cries for deliverance/ Minha alma chora por libertação 

_**Will I be denied/ Serei eu negada?**_

_**Christ/ Cristo**_

Tourniquet/ Torniquete 

_**My suicide/ Meu suicídio**_

**Nota da Autora: **Oi, gente! Essa é minha segunda songfic, por isso não ligue muito, eu não sei escrever muito bem. Eu agradeceria muito se vocês mandasse reviews, please!

Essa música é Evanescence, o nome é Tourniquet (dã) e está no álbum Fallen! E a tradução foi do site www.musicas.mus.br

Beijos!

_**Manu Black**_


End file.
